


fool for you

by sincities



Category: Tiny Meat Gang (Band)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Teasing, They are dumb, and annoying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:48:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26012887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sincities/pseuds/sincities
Summary: you wanna kiss me so bad it makes you look stupid
Relationships: Cody Ko/ Noel Miller
Comments: 12
Kudos: 81





	fool for you

**Author's Note:**

> this is my take on this promt thats been going around everywhere hehe i hope u enjoy this little something <3
> 
> lesbians-4-kelsey on tumblr

noel doesn’t know when the teasing with cody started. well- he does, but he doesn't know when _this_ kind of teasing started. he’s not even sure where they want to go with it. it's not like he doesn't like it, or cody, he does enjoy him touching him at every chance he gets, or hearing him laugh for way too long as his dumb jokes.

after some weeks, noel realizes it has become the highlight of his day. he’ll take every chance he gets to be with cody. even if it means dumb flirting, excessive winking, and jokingly trying to hold hands under desks. because, as much as noel wants to get closure and know what cody _really_ wants from him, he does enjoy watching cody become more desperate for his touch day by day.

one day, they’re sitting in their usual taco place, having a quick break before they have to leave to the studio. it's a hot july day in los angeles, and cody’s wearing a stupid tight t-shirt that shows his tattoos beautifully. noel can't stop staring.

he looks across to cody, and he has hot sauce all over his mouth from the burrito he’s eating. “try use a napkin or something dude, you got a hot sauce moustache.” he laughs, bringing his thumb up to wipe his own lip, mocking cody.

he rolls his eyes at noel’s comment, “you can't stop looking at my lips, hm?” cody winks at him, before smirking and proceeding to keep eating.

noel coughs when he tries to laugh, but guesses he can play along, too, "it's hard to look at anything else when you're eating like an animal right in front of me.”

cody looks up at him, trying to contain his smile. “you wanna kiss me so bad,” he says before looking back down to his burrito. “it makes you look stupid.”

“yeah, actually, i fucking do," noel says firmly, and cody stops eating to shoot his head up to look at him. noel would have laughed at the look on his face if he wasn’t shaking in his seat.

“wh- wh-what d-did you say?” 

“why are you acting so shy, now?” noel laughs, winking at cody and acting as if his heart isn't gonna leap from his chest at any second, “i was just playing your game.”

cody still stares at him with wide eyes, not knowing how to process the information. he _had_ been teasing noel for weeks but he _had_ _not_ been expecting noel to like him back, so evidently and open about it in public, anyway.

cody couldn’t help the blush that rushed across his face, tingling to the tip of his toes, at the thought of kissing noel, who just admitted to want to kiss him.

“stop looking at me like that, if you don't want to do it, then we dont have to.” noel says, looking down at his food and chewing on a fry.

“no it's not-” cody leans forward in his seat and looks at noel, “i do want to.”

to say cody’s face is on fire would be an understatement. he swears he can feel his eyebrows and lashes melting off. and it doesn’t help when noel looks at him in the eyes and he notices he's lifted in his chair, he’s now merely inches away from his face. cody isn’t sure what to say, so he acts. he reaches out and cups his face, connecting their lips.

feeling noel’s mouth against his own is like when there’s an eclipse and the sun and moon meet, feels like something that only happens once every ten years. 

the kiss starts off shy and unsure, but quickly grows into something more heated. cody reaches over to press his nails on noel’s shoulder blades, wanting him closer but finding the table on the way. his legs find noel’s and he tangles their legs together under the surface, biting noel’s bottom lip as he groans into his mouth when their knees crash into each other.

noel can’t help but want to pull him back for more when cody finally pulls away, gasping for air. he holds cody’s hand into his, intertwining their fingers together.

“you taste like hot sauce," noel says with a smile as they both sit back on their chairs. cody shakes his head and pushes his shoulder with his free hand.

“shut up, you liked it.”

"yeah?" noel laughs loudly and kisses his knuckles before letting go. “maybe i did."

**Author's Note:**

> kudos + comments r appreciated :)


End file.
